


Hoping for Better

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Draco Malfoy in Azkaban, Love Letters, M/M, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Even after three years in prison, someone was still waiting for Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	Hoping for Better

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

Draco stopped in the middle of the empty road, put his valise on the ground and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. It was the middle of October, but it certainly felt like it was the middle of August. Only yellowing leaves on the trees hinted at the real season. After three years in prison Draco was enjoying every ray of sunshine and every blow of the wind. 

Draco looked ahead. He could just barely see the cottage on top of the hill. It would take him about half an hour to get there. He couldn’t Apparate, not without the magic that was taken from him forever. Draco didn’t have anywhere else to go. He had no one anymore. He could only hope that the person living in the cottage was really waiting for him, if his letters to Draco were anything to judge by.

Draco finally stopped in front of the cottage. He licked his lips nervously and knocked. The door opened at once, as if the person on the other side was standing there, waiting for him. 

Draco barely had time to register the green eyes, smiling face and a crow’s nest of a hair which he hasn’t seen in three years, when he was scooped into a fierce embrace. “You came to me.” Harry whispered in his ear. 

Draco tentatively put his head on Harry’s shoulder and breathed in Harry’s unfamiliar, but already dear scent. 

He was safe and had a new home now.


End file.
